


Scraping Up the Pieces

by molliehenson



Category: iKON (Kpop)
Genre: Fluff, Hanbin is in love, M/M, Romance, yunbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:43:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8053252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/molliehenson/pseuds/molliehenson
Summary: 'You could've had a better man but I'm the one you chose.'





	Scraping Up the Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a song by Twin Forks.

'I don't have a ring but I could steal one on the way,'

Hanbin is running to his house. His legs hurt but he'll making good on all the promises he's made.

Hanbin had always told Yunhyeong when he had an event or he wanted to go on date night, that he'd be there.

He always promised Yunhyeong that he'd show up on time, or he wouldn't miss meeting his parents for the world. Or that one time when he set up all of his paintings in a gallery he rented and no one came. But Hanbin showed to look at his boyfriends beautiful painted canvases. Hanbin always thought Yunhyeong was so skilled. He could paint scenery's that look so realistic where Hanbin wasn't artistic at all.

It's not like there was ever a time that Hanbin ever did show up late for something Yunhyeong wanted to do with him.

Except there was that one time.

There was a summer party at the Song parents house. Yunhyeong's sister was going to be there. And the backyard was decorated with lights that hung down from the balcony, and there was lemonade. Hanbin loved lemonade.

But on the drive to the house, because he was meeting Yunhyeong there, the car broke down.

The car steamed and Hanbin turned it off to check under the hood. When he lifted it, smoke instantly stung his eyes and when he waved it away, he had it all over his nice, pink cardigan. Hanbin threw his head back at the problem and tried to wipe it off, but it only made it worse, and when Hanbin checked his watch for the time, he zoomed to his car because he only had ten minutes.

He turned the key a few times but it just would not start, so Hanbin rolled up his sleeves and took off.

He may have missed the party but there were flowers on the way, and Hanbin bought the biggest bouquet the flower shop and then he ran down the street again.

He kept them tight in his hand as he look a left to enter a neighborhood and honestly he didn't care if he looked like the biggest idiot running crazy down the street.

But he looked at his watch as he approached the Song's beautiful cottage like house and he was almost twenty minutes late.

'Please don't hate me,'

He rang the door bell and he tried to calm his breathing from running and to his surprise, Yunhyeong answered the door.

"Hanbin?"

"Now before you say anything, I'm late because the car broke down, and I thought I could make it up to you by getting you these flowers because I know they're your favorite and- why are you laughing at me?"

Yunhyeong bent over as he held his stomach, his beautiful laughter filling Hanbin's ears.

Yunhyeong stood and wiped under one of his eyes. "You have ash all over your face,"

Hanbin ran his fingertips across his cheek and looked down at his hand to see left over smoke. 'So, that's why the flower shop girl was looking at me weird,'

Yunhyeong accepted the flowers.

"Wait, so you're not mad at me?"

"Are you ever gonna stop?" Yunhyeong smiled as Hanbin gave him a confused face. "When I say I need you, you come. Of course I'll never be mad at you." Then he cupped Hanbin's dirty face and placed a kiss on his nose. "Now, c'mon, my family is in the back."

After that, Hanbin always made sure to check the engine of the car so he'll never miss a day with Yunhyeong again.

And Yunhyeong never doubts that Hanbin will give it all he got. Hanbin couldn't see. He couldn't see that he went to such heights just to be with his boyfriend, but Yunhyeong sees it. He never doubts Hanbin. He never will.

Hanbin was off work, for a cold winter's day closed the shop he was employed under. So, he took Yunhyeong out. And they walked in the snow. And Yunhyeong was wearing his giant, knitted, red scarf and Hanbin thought it looked so cute on him because it covered his mouth and Hanbin just wanted to squeal. And he had matching mittens too, that made Hanbin just shake with happiness.

They arrived at a museum which he knew Yunhyeong loves. Yunhyeong was an art major, and he just loved other pieces of art. He just stares at them differently, in the light of day. Hanbin could never see what he sees. But it was fun to look at the various things on the wall.

They held hands for warmth but Hanbin broke away when something caught his eye. Hands covered Yunhyeong's eyes making him lose concentration on the sculpture he was admiring.

"Where are we going?"

"You'll see,"

Hanbin walked close to his boyfriend, making sure his eyes were covered so he didn't peak, then they stopped abruptly and Hanbin pulled his hands away.

Yunhyeong looked before him a huge painting on the museum walls. The colors consisted of bright greens and dark purples and the texture was lumpy, and the brush strokes went every which way. It was a quite weird painting, Yunhyeong had thought.

"This painting reminds me of you." Hanbin said.   
Hanbin knew nothing of art but Yunhyeong himself, and Yunhyeong thought this was the sweetest thing ever.   
And Yunhyeong clutched his heart, making Hanbin's beat faster. He was amazed that even after all these years, Yunhyeong can still make his heart beat so hard.

It was like this since the moment they met.

College was in session, and all the students were making their way to the campus. Hanbin was unfortunate to have an early class, and he missed his bus. So now he had to get there on foot.

He held his hat so it wouldn't fly off and his backpack was heavy and weighing him down but he was almost there. And when he finally reached the grounds, he found the sidewalk, and he looked down to check the time, and-

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry,"

There was another boy that had ran into Hanbin. Books and papers went flying to the concrete and grass. "No, it's my fault really,"  
Hanbin quickly gathered the papers for the stranger and he stood to hand them over. But when the other boy stood, Hanbin's heart was going to beat out of his chest.

The morning sunlight hit his caramel hair and skin perfectly, making a glow around him, and he flashed Hanbin a smile and said thank you before walking away, leaving the smell of cherry vanilla behind that made Hanbin feel like he was in heaven.

Yunhyeong always made Hanbin feel like he was in heaven, even with him just lying by his side. And it's been years. And they're adults now.  
Adults that still get blushy over each other. And Hanbin really loves to touch Yunhyeong so that he can see his blushing face or listen to his beating heart. And he still can't believe that he's the one that can do that to him.

One Christmas a couple of years ago, Hanbin asked Yunhyeong to stay up late with him. They had just bought the apartment together, and the tree they had was decorated in bells and candycanes, and the whole thing lit up the warm, but dark apartment and the cookies for Santa sat on the table.   
That was weird when he first saw Yunhyeong sitting out cookies for Santa, but he later found out that he only does it because he used to do it as a kid. Yunhyeong's sister told him. She said that he's always done it, and that he still likes to believe.

He sat Yunhyeong down in front of a round box with a red bow on top that appeared to be moving. Hanbin saw confusion in his boyfriend's eyes and Yunhyeong was a little scared about what was inside the box.   
Hanbin gave him a pat on the shoulder and they both sat on their knees.

"Open it,"

Yunhyeong hesitantly untied the bow and lifted the lid to the box and found a puppy. It looked up at him and squeaked and Yunhyeong let out a cute sound at the sight of a puppy in front of him. He picked it up and it bit his nose and Yunhyeong laughed and Hanbin just watched him fall to the floor, the puppy peppering his face with small licks.  
Dubu. That's what Yunhyeong named her.

Raising this puppy was so frustrating. It ate so much, and when Yunhyeong went away for a weekend on a science trip, Hanbin had to chase Dubu around the apartment. She got into everything and tore it up. And when Yunhyeong returned home, he found his favorite shirt ruined.   
Hanbin apologized a million times but Yunhyeong told him it was alright.

"It's gonna be way worse than just a shirt when we have real kids," Yunhyeong laughed.

Hanbin's heart picked up a faster pace and he looked at Yunhyeong. Yunhyeong didn't realize what he'd said until it came out and he quickly covered his mouth.

"I meant hypothetically!"

Hanbin gripped Yunhyeong into a tight hug and slid his fingers into Yunhyeong's. He was thinking about kids too. And Hanbin wanted to wake up with him and a beautiful child lying by his side.

And this is why Hanbin is running. He just paid every last cent he had for a small gratitude of his love that he hopes Yunhyeong will accept.

The first thing Yunhyeong ever gave to Hanbin was a teddy bear. It wasn't lame at all actually. It was really cute. Hanbin just had to accept it.

The two decided to go to an amusement park a year after they started dating. It was spring break, they both had nothing to do for the next two weeks. No classes, no work, and Yunhyeong took him out for a day of fun.

Hanbin didn't want to tell Yunhyeong that he was afraid of heights, and when Yunhyeong wanted to go on the tallest rollercoaster there, Hanbin accompanied him with a fake smile on his face. And when they went down their first hill, Yunhyeong was screaming in delight at the thrill with his hands in the air, while Hanbin was screaming out of freight while holding onto the sides.

Hanbin avoided rides for the rest of the day by asking Yunhyeong to come play games with him. Hanbin couldn't win at any of them. It was night by the time they were down to their last ticket, and Yunhyeong told Hanbin to wait.

Hanbin stood by himself in a crowd full of people and he turned around just seconds later to find a giant stuffed bear coming at him. Yunhyeong popped his face out from the back.

"I won this for you,"

Hanbin's face went red at those words, and he ended up carrying around a huge stuffed teddy bear for the rest of the night.

Nights in general with Yunhyeong were so much fun. On work nights, Yunhyeong would have the table set for Hanbin when he gets home with a big meal that he had prepared.

"You didn't have to do this," Hanbin would always say.

"I wanted to," Yunhyeong would say back.

'So cute.'

Then Hanbin would eat the delicious meal and then they would shower, and get warm and snuggly in their shared bed.

Then on weekends, stay at home movie nights. Sometimes it would be a romantic comedy. Hanbin knows Yunhyeong loves romantic comedies. So he's got a whole collection of them by the television.

One time Yunhyeong was sick with a cold, and he wanted to watch a movie. Hanbin put it on for him while he made soup. Yunhyeong was lying on the sofa with a blanket and tissues. His hair was messy, which Hanbin really likes. And when he came back with soup, Yunhyeong was sneezing little sneezes that Hanbin thought shouldn't be cute. 

"Poor baby," Hanbin said. "I hope you get well soon,"

He started to walk away when Yunhyeong called back. "Where are you going?"

"To the room?" Hanbin said to avoid telling him he didn't want his sicky germs.

"Stay with me,"

Hanbin couldn't refuse his lovers' squishy face so stayed with him on the sofa and ended up falling asleep together which resulted in Hanbin getting a cold too.

"Sorry I got you sick,"

Hanbin only gave a laugh at that.

And it's not everyday that they have time to themselves. The two boys are busier than ever. They rarely get to see each other. But there was one afternoon that Hanbin picked Yunhyeong up and they went to the park. Hanbin has a little basket with him that he packed with watermelon. Yunhyeong's favorite fruit was watermelon. He ate it so funny and his cheeks puffed out and Hanbin just watched him and smiled.

"What?" Yunhyeong said with a full mouth.

"Nothing!" Hanbin tried to tell him. "You just look really good."

In Hanbin's defense, he really did. The tree they sat under was shading the sun, making the perfect amount of light to watch Yunhyeong's skin glow, as well as his eyes.

They then lied down in the grass and stared up at the big blue sky to point out clouds. The shapes were always the same, but Yunhyeong always made Hanbin stare at them in a different way. He saw hearts and flowers, and one even looked like Dubu.   
Then Yunhyeong turned to the side and looked down on Hanbin.

"You're the boy I love the most," Yunhyeong said. "Did you know that?"

Hanbin hears the words often. He nodded a response.

He's almost home when he spots Yunhyeong leaving out the front building. His breath it heavy from running and his voice it hoarse when he calls his name out.

"Hanbin," Yunhyeong smiled as his boyfriend approached him. He was about to ask why he was out of breath but Hanbin shushed him.

"Song Yunhyeong," he started. "I love you so, so much."

He got down on one knee. He didn't care that he was ruining his expensive dress pants because he's watching Yunhyeong gasp and cover his mouth.

Hanbin opened up a little velvet box that contained a diamond ring and he stared up into Yunhyeong's beautiful chocolate eyes which were now tearing up. 

"You could've had a better man, but I'm the one you chose," he licked his lips and his heart was pounding in his ears. "Marry me, please,"

Yunhyeong shook his head as the tears spilled out, but his face was still beautiful. Hanbin slipped the ring onto Yunhyeong's soft finger, which happened to fit him perfectly. He was going to be Song Hanbin. 

'I'll be scraping up the pieces from the bottom of my heart.'


End file.
